Dreams of Otium
by The TigRRnator
Summary: There's a secret about this family...a secret that could be disastrous, especially for a girl named Diana...what shall happen?
1. Prologue

**Well let me start by saying that this is not a story written by me. It's by my bf. Depending on if some of you already know, I already have a few of his stories on here. Anyways if you have any questions on it that i can't cover, I'll be glad to ask him. Enjoy. ^-^**

**

* * *

Dreams of Otium**  
The land of Avelora was a prospering kingdom where the Aveneir reigned. This royal family had ruled over Avelora for who knows how long. They had a secret though that would shock anyone in the kingdom. This secret was hidden for 18 years and only a few members of the royal family knew. If the secret was let out, the life of one individual would be ruined. Her name was Diana... the princess who would be married at the age of 19 to the Prince of Avereign, Cedric. This marriage was not one that the princess wanted but she ignored it and let it go on. Her parents would be mad at her if she refused to marry Prince Cedric. She didn't even know what would happen that day and why... the secret would soon be let out and she would finally know.

Two days after the event...  
The Queen walked around troubled.  
"Derrick, if they find out we'll be killed!" She quietly exclaimed, "I feel so stupid now! But if we didn't do it..."  
"Calm down Marian. There is no need to worry. All of those witnesses were... lost. No one except us knows about what happened." The King stated, "The only ones who know are their most loyal servants and they've already been bribed."  
The Queen sighed and looked at the King.  
"That's just what's bothering me though. What if the bribes mean nothing? What if... they just agree and go spreading it around anyways?" She asked.  
The King looked down and whispered, "I'll make sure they don't."  
He got up and stomped out of the room.  
"Derrick..." The Queen murmured.

Two years after the event...  
A stranger in a robe walked past the castle gates and saw a little girl playing by a pond. She had long brown hair and sweet brown eyes. The stranger walked towards her and then was surprised as she turned around and walked over to her.  
"Here. Present to you." She said but in a toddler's tone.  
The stranger looked at the object she held and smiled. It was a small mechanism made out of crystals. How could a little girl find that? This girl was special, she had potential that could be unlocked later in her life.  
"Why thank you." The stranger replied with her female voice, "You're a good little girl."  
She took the object and petted the girl's head.  
The little girl smiled and ran off to play somewhere else.  
The stranger stopped smiling and then quickly turned around walking towards the castle. She walked up many stairs until she had reached the room that was her destination. It was a regal room, one fit for a queen. In fact, it was a room for the queen.  
The Queen was in the room and turned around and gasped.  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She shouted.  
"Everything. You took away my master's pride and joy..." The stranger started to say and took off the hood on her head.  
Her blondish brown hair was revealed and so were her crystal clear eyes.  
"You can never pay for what you did to them... I will stay here watching over you and if I ever see anything go wrong, I will spread it everywhere... and have you executed." She stated and pointed at the queen, "Do we have a deal?"  
The Queen shuddered and fell to the floor.  
"Y-yes. I accept your terms..."

* * *

**Okay, that was just the prologue. And I loved it! Anyways, review please, those are always helpful whether it's good or bad! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

It was around the middle of the day. This day was a special day... for the kingdom of Avelora at least. It was Princess Diana's wedding day. She had no choice in this marriage, she was forced by her parents to marry the Prince from Avereign, Prince Cedric. At the moment, she was getting ready in a tower.  
"You look beautiful today Princess." Her tailor stated.  
A 19 year old girl with long luscious brown hair stood in front of her dressed in a wedding dress. It was the Princess, Diana.  
Diana smiled at the tailor even though she wasn't feeling happy and said, "Thank you."  
She saw a flash in a mirror and looked at it. Diana could see one of her servants in it.  
"Are you ready Princess?" She asked.  
"Not at all Vita." Diana replied, "I don't want to marry the Prince but I have to listen to my parents or they'll get mad at me."  
Vita was quiet for awhile and then laid against a wall.  
"Listen to it." She whispered.  
"Listen to what?" Diana asked looking around.  
"Your heart." Vita answered, "Listen to your heart."  
Diana sighed and replied, "I wish I could Vita... but I have to do this for Avelora. We have to make sacrifices in our lives sometimes."  
"Don't talk like that. You know well that Avelora is fine the way it is." Vita stated.  
Diana looked at Vita and asked, "Do I look good?"  
Vita noticed the sudden subject change and said, "Princess, don't change the subject. I know, you know, we all know that you don't want to marry Cedric."  
Diana looked down at the floor and exhaled.  
There was silence until Vita tried to walk forward towards her.  
"Just tell..." She started to say.  
Suddenly, there was a loud booming noise and the room around them started to shake.  
Vita suddenly jumped towards Diana and whispered into her ear, "Run Princess... run until you reach them."  
She pushed Diana in the direction towards the hall and Diana followed her advice and started to run.  
She had no idea where she was going and no idea what was happening.  
All she knew was that if she listened to what Vita said, she would probably be safe if something was trying to hurt her.  
There were crashing noises everywhere and screams. Diana could hear people being killed.  
'What the... what's happening?' She thought to herself.  
Suddenly, she heard something and looked up.  
Something was crashing down towards her at a high speed.  
Diana rolled forward and yelled as the object hit the ground beside her. It was a dagger.  
She looked up and saw someone running.  
Diana ran as well and she didn't dare to look back. She heard more daggers being thrown but knew that if she stopped to look, one might hit her.  
Suddenly, she felt something dragging her and gasped as she fell down to the floor. Diana heard a rip and looked back to see a dagger that had ripped through her dress and was holding her down. She saw about three more daggers heading for her and struggled around until she ripped some of her dress off.  
Diana rolled over and managed to avoid the first two daggers. The third came right towards her and Diana yelled. It landed right in front of her face and she sighed. Diana got up and then started to run again. It wasn't soon until she reached a giant door. She reached for the handle but stopped as she saw a silver object fly by and cut off the handle. Diana looked back and looked up and saw a person in shady clothing about to throw another dagger. He threw it and Diana quickly moved to avoid it. The person kept on throwing the daggers until he had trapped Diana in rows of daggers. One more was thrown towards her and Diana gasped as she couldn't move to avoid it. As it closed in on her, there was a flash. A small metal object crashed into the dagger from the right and swerved it in a different direction. As it changed direction, it was able to cut off a few strands of Diana's hair.  
Diana's eyes widened as she noticed this. Someone or something had saved her.  
She suddenly heard someone whisper, "Come over here!"  
Diana looked to her left and saw a window open.  
She ran towards it and felt a dagger pierce through the heel of her glass heel. Diana started to trip and her foot came out of the heel but someone grabbed her and pulled her through the window. She was carried by this person and started to lose sight.  
'This... this is...' She started to think to herself.  
Diana started to close her eyes from exhaustion but heard a loud explosion. She saw fire and opened her eyes. The person that was holding her was panting and they could both see that a bomb had been set off somewhere in the palace.  
Diana shuddered as she then remembered that her parents were in the palace.  
She started to scream but the person who was carrying her grabbed her mouth and put their hand over it.  
Diana felt that the hand felt furry and wondered who would have a furry hand.  
"If you want to stay alive, I'd advise you stay quiet." He whispered.  
Diana tried to look at him but her vision was blurred so she couldn't see who the person was.  
"Who... who are you?" She asked.  
"I'm Pax. Now, stay quiet and we can get out of here safely." He answered.  
Diana nodded and then the two of them continued to walk down the path they were on.

"Derrick... what's happening?" The Queen shouted at her husband as she heard screams and explosions.  
"I... I..." The King murmured.  
Suddenly, the door to the room they were in exploded and in came a man in a regal attire.  
"Who are you?" The King shouted while standing in front of the Queen to protect her incase he did anything.  
The man smiled and started to walk slowly towards the two of them. He had dark blue hair and it was in a weird hairstyle.  
"Do not worry King... I'm only here to take you away for the rest of Avelicens to decide your fate. I am none other than..."  
He replied and took out a flamboyant rapier, "Cornelius Feuquieres, Commander of the Advanced Forces."  
The King took out a giant broadsword and said, "Well Commander, I'm not going without a fight... and how are you in the latin forces if you are of french descent?"  
Cornelius stepped closer and closer and answered, "My father took the precious latin name of my mother away is why... now, prepare to feel the Corneille's Murder come upon you!"

"Pax... you should've been here by now." A girl with a pink ponytail said outloud.  
She looked as innocent as could be but if you actually looked at her, you could notice she was a fighter. Her muscles were toned enough to see that easily.  
"Pascale." A deep dark voice boomed out.  
The girl named Pascale looked around and saw a man with long black hair and red eyes. His mouth was somewhat covered by a black scarf and his whole outfit was mostly black.  
"Vir, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on-" She started to reply.  
"Don't question my actions. Just go find Pax and help him get out of this place." The man named Vir whispered and turned around and walked away.  
Pascale frowned and mumbled to herself, "Fine but don't blame me when we get killed."  
She looked around at the room she was in and noticed it was kind of like a sanctum. It was so peaceful even though people were being killed outside of it's walls.  
Pascale walked forward and proceeded to the door to get out. When she got out, she heard bombs everywhere and sighed.  
"All of this over one girl? It really shows what Odium can do to a person."  
She looked all around and saw no traces of her friend Pax anywhere.  
"Fine, I'll find you getting into trouble like always." She whispered to herself.  
Pascale ran down the path she was on determined to find Pax.

"No... it can't be..." The Queen murmured as she saw the King get stabbed through the chest.  
Cornelius smiled and took his rapier out. A dark aura disappeared from him and looked as if it flew away like a crow. The King coughed out blood and then fell as he said his final words.  
"A mistake... did all of this." He mumbled and fell down to the floor dead.  
A tear dropped to the floor and Cornelius immediately looked at the Queen.  
"If you don't come like I asked him to, you'll be on the floor to." He stated threatening her while pointing his bloody rapier at her.  
The Queen stood firm and said nothing.  
"What are you going to do Queen? Pay for your actions right here or let Avelicens torture you to death which you deserve for what you did. It doesn't matter to me. Choose one or I'll choose for you." Cornelius said raising his voice.  
She was weeping but she still stood still in front of the man who had just killed her husband.  
"I'll die here... next to Derrick. This is our atonement for the crime..." The Queen replied while crying, "I don't want to live a lie anymore! Take me down right now to end all of this suffering!"  
Cornelius stood still and started to laugh.  
"If you put it that way, might as well let you live. It'll torture you even more."  
He cleaned his rapier and put it in it's sheath but then heard a voice shout from the door, "Cornelius! Impale her right now or the same will happen to you!"  
He didn't need to look around to see who it was. Cornelius quickly took out his Rapier and then charged forth. He easily impaled through the Queen and looked at her squirm as she felt the pain.  
"You French... are despicable." He whispered and then took out the rapier and watched her fall.  
Cornelius turned around to face the man who had shouted at him and asked, "Where's the Girl?"  
The man who he was talking to was wearing a regal uniform as well and had short blonde hair.  
"She's still trying to be found... one of our assassins told us that a furry man rescued her from him before he could kill her. For failing, he died a painful death. Remember that Cornelius... remember." He answered and walked out of the room.  
Cornelius nodded as he left and stood there looking down at the floor. A dark aura surrounded him and he walked out.  
"Just you wait Vergilo... you have no idea what I can do. Trying to threaten me is useless."  
All that was left in that room was the now dead King, and the Queen who was holding onto her last few seconds of life.  
"Diana... I guess... I'll finally get to see you once again. I hope you've forgiven me... for taking your..." She managed to gasp out.  
The Queen didn't get to finish for she had lost her life. She laid there next to her husband... dead forever... the only payment they could give for what they had done.

Diana looked around as Pax carried her and asked, "Where exactly are we going Pax?"  
Pax frowned and stopped walking. He put her down and replied, "You'll see soon enough. Anyways, I should stop carrying you. You can walk for yourself."  
Diana sighed and continued to follow after him.  
They reached a big area and they noticed a bench. Both of them headed towards it and sat down to rest.  
"We can't stay here long Princess. The Latin Forces will come for us soon..." Pax stated.  
Diana looked at him and then noticed something. Her blurred vision was gone and now she could see who Pax really was.  
"What the- you're a cat?" She exclaimed.  
Pax's eyes opened wide and he covered her mouth and whispered, "Keep quiet!"  
Diana started to cough and then was able to say, "Alright but get your hand or paw or whatever it is off of my mouth."  
Pax removed his paw and stated to her, "I was a regular cat but now I'm what you would call a cat-man. I can't explain that much to you because it's a long story... maybe later."  
Diana nodded and murmured, "I understand... everything's... a long story."  
"What do you mean?" Pax asked her while accidentally meowing, "Sorry, force of habit."  
"I'm not sure but... I always find pictures of myself and... I never remember them. I mean, they were when I was a little baby but I'm sure I'd be able to recognize myself." Diana answered and sighed.  
"Princess..." Pax started to say but was interuppted by Diana.  
"It's probably nothing, right?" She asked and looked into Pax's eyes.  
"Yeah... it's nothing." Pax replied and looked down at the ground.  
"Pax... I wish my pet cat could've talked like you." Diana stated.  
Pax looked up at her angrily and quietly shouted, "Do not refer to me as a pet!"  
Diana lurched back and tried not to laugh. "Alright, but I didn't call you a pet. I called my cat a pet." She said.  
Pax looked at her and asked, "What's so funny?"  
"You just... cats look so funny when they're angry." Diana answered.  
Pax growled and then looked away while Diana laughed.  
He then remembered what they had been talking about before and whispered, "Diana..."  
"Yes?" Diana asked.  
"You're-" He started to say.  
Suddenly, there were a large amount of footsteps and shouting.  
Pax and Diana got up right away and looked everywhere and saw from the two paths, the path they came on and the path to continue on, soldiers from the Latin Forces were closing in on them.  
"Crap... we're surrounded." Pax stated.  
Diana started to shudder and whispered to him, "We're not going to get out of this alive are we?"  
Pax didn't reply because he noticed someone appear from a ledge. A girl with pink hair pushed herself up from the ledge and then ran towards the two.  
"Pascale!" Pax shouted and then ran towards her.  
Diana followed after because she didn't want to be alone in a time like this.  
"Pax, you should've been at the location by now. At least you two are safe but..." She started to say and noticed the soldiers coming, "I've got to say you are an expert at getting into trouble Pax." Pascale stated and then got in front of the two.  
She put her fists up indicating that she was ready to fight.  
Pax stood next to her and did something similiar but different.  
Diana who was scared out of her mind asked, "Ummm... are you two really going to take on all of those s-s-soldiers?"  
The two nodded and watched the soldiers stop and walk slowly to them.  
"Drop to the floor and hand over the Princess!" One soldier commanded. He seemed to be the commander of the group.  
Pax and Pascale stood there waiting and the commander grunted.  
"All soldiers attack!" He exclaimed.  
"1..." Pax murmured.  
"2..." Pascale continued.  
"3!" They both shouted and ran towards the soldiers.  
Diana followed knowing that she couldn't help at all.  
'I'm crazy... this is all a dream.' Diana started to think to herself, 'No it can't be... ugh, think Diana think... hopefully we all get out of here... _alive_!'

There was a thud as two people dressed in black outfits fell to the floor dead. The Tailor who had been helping Diana put on her wedding dress shuddered as she looked at the person who had killed them.  
Vita looked at her and frowned.  
"Calm down. You look like you just saw a ghost." Vita said and walked forwards down a royal hallway.  
The Tailor put her hand forward and was about to ask something but stayed quiet.  
Vita stopped and sighed.  
"What are you doing just staying there? Come with me if you want but stay quiet." She whispered and continued on.  
The Tailor smiled and hurriedly ran after her.  
They both walked down the hall and The Tailor asked, "Excuse me miss but..."  
Vita turned around and replied, "What?" in a somewhat harsh tone.  
The Tailor jumped back surprised by the tone and answered, "Umm... what's your name? I know the Princess calls you Vita though, I heard you two talking."  
Vita smiled and stated, "I'm Vita Praesul."  
"Oh..." The Tailor murmured, "I... I also have another question."  
Vita looked at her and frowned again.  
"What... what is it?" She asked.  
"It's... it's about how you killed those two..." The Tailor replied.  
There was silence and Vita continued walking.  
The Tailor gasped and was about to say something but Vita said instead, "Don't question what happened. Just keep on going and I better not hear a peep out of you."  
"Ummm... alright." The Tailor whispered and continued to follow her.  
It wasn't long until they had reached the door that the Princess hadn't been able to go through. Vita noticed the hole in the window and smiled.  
'At least she's safe with the others...' Vita thought to herself.  
She stared at the door and then put her hands on it.  
"What... what are you doing Miss Vita?" The Tailor asked.  
"What did I say before? Keep quiet... and you might want to step back a little." Vita replied.  
The door started to shine somewhat and Vita uttered the words, "Answer my prayers... Bael!"  
There was a loud explosion and smoke filled the hallway.  
A cough was heard and Vita exited out of the smoke looking back to see the door destroyed.  
The Tailor was still standing in the same spot with ashes all over her.  
"I warned you didn't I?" Vita said playfully and smiled. She continued walking and the Tailor slowly followed.  
Suddenly though, out of nowhere, a dagger hit the ground in front of Vita and she turned around quickly to face a flurry of them coming at her and the Tailor.

Diana gasped as she saw the crowd of soldiers come into contact with Pascale and Pax. It felt like everything went silent and the world was going slower and slower. She saw Pascale and Pax jumping around everywhere punching and kicking and fighting at their best.  
"She's over there!" A voice shouted.  
Diana turned around and saw a group of soldiers running towards her. They were armed with guns and some had swords as well.  
Pascale noticed this and gasped. Diana was a princess... she couldn't have anything on her to protect her from the soldiers. She then kicked one of the soldiers in front of her and hurriedly took out his sword and took him down with it.  
"Diana! Here!" Pascale shouted and threw the sword in the air towards Diana.  
Diana heard her and looked at the sword flipping in circles in the air coming slowly at her. She put her hand up and then... she caught it.  
In just a matter of seconds, Diana saw flashes and then noticed something. On the ground in front of her were soldiers that she had just taken down.  
Pax from far away smiled and mouthed, "Good job."  
Diana shuddered as she held the sword Pascale had thrown at her. It was drenched in blood... the blood of the people she might have just killed.  
She stepped back and gasped as her back bumped into two other backs.  
"Diana, you were great." One of them said.  
Diana looked back to see Pascale and Pax. She looked forward and saw soldiers running towards them.  
"What... what happened?" Diana asked.  
"You used Otium... welcome to the family." Pascale whispered and then looked at the soldiers, "Diana, you and Pax go rush through them. I'll take another path. We'll meet at the fifth chapel. We're halfway between the fourth and the third so we'll meet up soon."  
Pax nodded and Diana stayed there shuddering. Pascale smiled and then it seemed like she disappeared. Diana felt Pax grab her hand and again in just a few seconds, there were people on the floor. She had never felt this rush before... what was it?  
"Hiss!" Pax exclaimed as he scratched at the soldiers and kicked them.  
Diana quickly followed after Pax as he took down soldiers and she occasionaly contributed with a little sword slash here and there.  
"Diana! Now, run as fast as you can! Hurry!" Pax shouted.  
Suddenly, Diana felt a surge of energy go through her body and she was far away from the group of soldiers and on the path they were supposed to be on. She looked back and saw an explosion. When the smoke cleared, she could see Pax jumping over a large hole in the bridge. He had set a bomb there that would destroy part of the bridge not allowing the soldiers to follow. When he came up to her, he was sweating and panting.  
Diana reached her hand forward and began to pet him and he started to purr. She gasped as he started to get closer to her.  
Pax then opened his eyes and walked back.  
"I'm sorry, I just get out of control when someone pets me." He stated and walked beside Diana.  
They walked on down the path seeing the fourth chapel up ahead. While they were on their way to that chapel, Pascale was on her way to the main chapel where The Latin Forces were stationed...

Pascale stopped running and put her hands on her knees and bent over. She had been running as fast as she could to get away from the soldiers. The path she was on looked serene and holy-like. It almost seemed like nothing was happening outside.  
"Hey! You!" A voice shouted.  
Pascale looked ahead and saw a knight running towards her. From this distance, she couldn't tell if he was with the French or Latin Forces. She had nowhere to run. If Pascale went back, she would soon encounter the soldiers... but if she went onwards, she would encounter the knight.  
"Crap..." She whispered and then held out her hand and opened it, "Magic isn't my thing but let's see how this works."  
Her hand started to glow pink and a little ball of pink flames appeared in front of her hand.  
The knight stopped dead in his tracks and shuddered as he saw the flames.  
"You can use magic... stop before I have to... ummm... before I have to apprehend you!" The Knight yelled.  
Pascale's flame in her hand started to grow bigger and the light from it glowed even brighter.  
"Roseus Incendia!" She exclaimed as the pink flame bursted out of her hand and came towards the knight.  
The Knight screamed as he was engulfed by the flame. Pascale gripped her chest and fell to her knees. Since she wasn't a common magic user, magic took up more of her energy than normal magic users. She looked towards where the knight was and noticed him laying on the floor, injured.  
"Stupid Pascale... now... I can't move and if he wakes up, I'll be in trouble. If I don't get out of here... the soldiers on my trail will get here soon." Pascale whispered to herself and started to lose vision. Her eyes slowly closed and the knight was able to get up.  
He looked over at the girl who had just attacked him. His armor was somewhat burnt but it had protected him somewhat.  
"She must not be able to use magic that well... I'll take her to him." He said to himself.  
The Knight came over to her and then picked her up. He walked down the path heading towards his leader.


End file.
